Chapter 0: Dawn
''Note: This isn't actually a playable chapter in the game, but rather an "introduction" to this game's past, current, and future events. October 7th, 2018, 7:25 PM (19:25 Hours) 10 years ago, 10 unfateful years ago, all life on Earth was near extinction after an experiment went wrong. Scientists were trying to create some sort of serum that would've been able to revive fallen soldiers, and you COULD say they succeeded- but not in the way they hoped. Rather than restoring a body to its natural state before death, it reversed the effects, turning it into a zombie instead. Four subjects were being used for these "experiments". A subject of Sand, a subject of Fire, a subject of Venom, and a subject of Time and Darkness. There was an accident during the experiments. The four subjects escaped, but the scientists didn't seem to worry about them, because one of the workers promised that he would "monitor" them. Suddenly, things changed. A few days after the accident, there were reports of a meteor hurtling towards Earth, and this "meteor" seemed to be giving off strange energy readings. Not the average type of energy you'd find from a space metal, but a different type of energy. It's as if they were "organic", like the meteor was '''alive'. Before the world knew it, the meteor struck, and the apocalypse approached in a flash. The meteor contained a virus that spread like wildfire. City after city, state after state, country after country. Within a few days, the whole world was brought to its knees as the virus turned every last living ROBLOXian into a mindless, flesh-craving zombie. The world was in chaos, and nobody knew how or why this could have happened, or how we could've avoided it, but the only hope left for the world was left behind as the apocalyptic world began its brink to extinction. However... there were still very few who managed to survive the infection. Seven people. Six ROBLOXians who managed to avoid being infected, and the scientist who was monitoring the four subjects. The six survivors saw their world come to an end, but they weren't going to go out without a fight. Arming themselves with whatever kinds of weapons they could find and afford, they fought off the apocalypse, now known as The Resistance. They set off on a quest to restore their world before any more harm could be done, killing thousands of zombies that dared step in their way, including the four subjects. They killed them all, bringing destruction only to bring back life. Before long, The Resistance met face-to-face with the survivor scientist, who seemed to be running a town full of what appeared to be other survivors of the apocalypse. The Resistance finally rejoiced knowing that they weren't the only living ROBLOXians anymore, however... it was soon learned that their rejoice was for nothing. The scientist betrayed them, and he tried to kill them because he saw them as an obstacle for his twisted vision of the world they are in now. He created a new sample of the four subjects, and used it to mutate himself into a seemingly-invincible zombie to crush The Resistance and their... resistance, to the apocalypse. They managed to defeat him, but soon things started getting more and more bizarre. The survivors had illusions, illusions that made them hallucinate as if they were real events. They saw themselves in some sort of neighborhood, leading down a road to a tunnel. From there, everything just went black, and they were never heard from again. Somehow, someway... the world returned to normal within a matter of weeks. The virus disappeared, and all the infected ROBLOXians were restored. The scientist has also disappeared and no signs were left of what could have happened to him, but no one seemed to care- especially his coworkers. With memories of that apocalypse behind the world, everyone went back to living their normal, everyday lives... But 10 years later, history repeats itself with a side of Déjà vu. Another accident. Another meteor. Another apocalypse. It's as if the virus was never gone, it just went into hiding, and now it has returned to bring extinction once more. But now, another fortunate group of survivors must rise up to fend off this new wave of infection. Do you have what it takes to stand up against the Undead Nation?